


Our princess

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluffy, Multi, ghouls dont eat humans here, kaneki is girl and a princess, yomoutakane yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings : threesome , au , genderbending, ghouls dont eat humans .Couple : Yomoutakane .Rated : TSummary : Where Kaneko is a beautiful princess with two husbands. Where she  is treated with great care. Yomoutakane fanfic (with fem. Kaneki, of course).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Our lovely Kaneko has beautiful white long hair in this story. She is a princess who will be the future queen of ghouls. Renji is head of the guards and Uta is the jester, literally. Uta and Renji are also a couple here.  
> The fic will be entirely focused on these characters. Oh yeah ! Kaneki is called Kana. Ah yes ! Ghouls do not eat humans here.

Kaneki P.O.V.

"I was sitting on the bed with my two husbands to comb my hair. Each one combed half of my hair.

I shivered all when they touched the root of my hair or my neck. For a change, the Uta started playing these regions more times just to tease me. Naughty !!!

My hair is too long. Go to the waist.It is white, smooth and drained. Already my partners have shorter hair. Renji has silver hair that goes a little below the neck. Already Uta's hair is black and goes to his shoulders. And he has the left side of the scalp shaved . And often his hair is in a ponytail.

My companions are finished hairstyle. They make two braids. They put ribbons on the tips. And an ornament in shape of red flower.

"Kana-chan is so cute and adorable. What a sweetheart. It makes me want to bite." Uta said.

"Our Kana is so cute, so cuddly same. We did a good job of it." Renji said.

"Thank you, my love. Now , i can comb you? Who goes first?" I said.

"I go first." Uta said.

I positioned myself behind my lover. I undid the ponytail and started combing.

I decided to return the kindness and did a little tenderness in his neck. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Uta dear, you want to change your hairstyle today?" I asked.

"And what you want, my love?" he asked.

"Loosen the hair for today. Please." I asked.

Finished comb him and let the Uta's hair loose. It's better this way.

After finishing the job, i went to the Renji who was only quietly watching us.

"I also want to care on the neck. What you do with him, has to do with me as well. And vice versa." Renji said.

"I know, my love. I know." I said.

For Renji, I could not sit. I had to kneel. He is tall even.

It's a pleasure to touch his hair. Oh my God ! It's so smelly! It looks like i'm playing silk. Also, i could not forget the caresses. Otherwise, Renji will be jealous of Uta.

I finished hairstyle with a ponytail. Ren was so sexy that Uta even whistled. And i give him reason.

So, i finished getting dressed, took leave of my husbands and went to work. There are many princess duties to be made. As my beloved have their duties too.  
....................  
The day was exhausting. Many duties to perform. I walked back to my room. After the hearty dinner, all i want is a good bath and a little affection.

To my happiness, my lovers were waiting for me.

"Kana-chan looks so tired. Need affection." Uta said.

"My love, you must have had a very busy . We had day like this too . Please join us in a bath."

In the blink of an eye, we were all naked and in the bathtub.

It was so spacious that i gave to lie between Ren and Uta.

Uta doing massage on my legs and feet. While Ren massaged my shoulders and back. When he touched the kakuhou, i screamed.

My groaning because of those touches seemed to leave them excited. Maybe that's why they were massaging my body with more ease.

After that session touches, i felt better and I could take a shower. We washed each other. And then we dried off.

We put nightclothes when entering the room. And we lay in bed. We talked about the day.

We decided that there would be no sex tonight, but exchange caresses. We sat on the bed to best play each other.

Uta and Renji kissed. And then they took turns kissing me.

We exchanged kisses on the mouth and neck. Caresses the head. Licks the ear. Gentle nudges on back.

Oh Gosh ! How i love it. I even forget that i'm a princess. And i wish that time is eternal.

It is night in the royal palace. But here, still looks day. And little by little our day breaks to initiate the night's rest, sleeping tangled each other. "

Endnote : Yomoutakane is life . Fem Kaneki is bae.


End file.
